Shadi: Adventure Bound
by SpookyChild
Summary: A story in which Shadi drives his minivan and thinks about his awesomeness... or lack-there-of.
1. Chapter One

Shadi: Adventure Bound

A Yu-Gi-Oh…Fanfiction…? By SpookyChild

Authors notes:

Okay, um… I don't know what possessed me to write this. Boredom? Too much Jell-O? I don't know. But anyway, I think it's pretty good. It's a story in which Shadi drives around Japan, whining like an emo kid. The idea of Shadi driving a minivan, well, that's just something I made up. See, "Make Sure You Kill Me Some Good, 'Kay?" Anyway, read it, and… yeah.

Bye.

Disclaimer: God, I wish I owned Shadi… I'd make him BUST A CAP AND A MOVE AT THE SAME TIME!!! That man is ghetto.

Chapter One

Shadi wondered how his life had turned out this way. It certainly wasn't what he had hoped it would be, no ma'am. He had always thought he would marry a nice Egyptian girl and they would have nice Egyptian children: two girls and one boy. And his wife would have been a schoolteacher, and he would have been some curator of some big-shot museum, or maybe an astronaut. They would have lived in a nice, five bedrooms, two bathrooms house - somewhere in the country. You know, where the good schools were.

He did _not_, however, expect to be living in Japan, babysitting a couple of teenagers who did nothing but play goddamn _card_ games all day.

"It's not even as if they're in Vegas." Shadi said. To make a long story short, Shadi was not pleased with his life. The only thing he had in this city was a beat-up old minivan and a key to his small, messy apartment, which he had just been kicked out of. Ms. Mackenzie, the super attendant, was having the place 'fumigated'. While Shadi found cockroaches unsavory conversationalists as much as the next guy, he was still a little upset. His favorite game 'What's That Noise' was going to be a lot less fun without the little buggers scampering through the walls.

Shadi was not pleased _at_ _all_.

Why had he come here anyway? Oh yes, he remembered well. How could he forget? The Millennium Items. He was their goddamn _keeper_. Shadi snorted.

"Keeper my ass…" Shadi muttered, slowly navigating his minivan down the crowded streets of Japan. What a _wonderful_ idea that had been. Shadi had just wanted to do it for the chicks. A job like that, he was sure to score mad honeys. Although it was only after that he had learned that it was, actually, a job with absolutely no human contact, except with creepy chanting monks. And they _hated_ it when you flirted with them.

But, Shadi was no complainer. He did what was expected of him, and he did it damn well, he thought. Why, if it had been anyone else, they would have given up years ago. And his life wasn't all, bad, to tell you the God's Honest Truth… He did have the whole tall, dark and handsome thing going on that all women found irresistible. He fancied himself to be the James Bond of the Tomb-Keepers world, only without the fancy gadgets and do-hickies.

Wait… did I just say 'do-hickies'…? Oh well,he thought. Even James Bond had an off-day.

But still, Shadi felt that his life was… unfulfilled. A tangled web of misery, sorrow, and 'Cosmopolitan' subscriptions. Shadi wanted action. Shadi wanted chicks.

Shadi wanted an adventure.

-----------------------

(**A/N**)

Yep, so… um… yeah.

It's the end of the chapter.

Peace.


	2. Chapter Two

**Shadi: Adventure Bound**

A Yu-Gi-Oh…Fanfiction…? By SpookyChild

**Authors notes:**

So, Shadi continues his so-called adventure in this chapter…in which…stuff happens. Very boring stuff. Stuff that shouldn't be in stories. Anyway…whatever. Here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: **So Kazuki Takahashi says to me, he says, "Damn, yo! Yu-Gi-Oh iz bein' MINE, bitch!" So I busted a cap in his ass.

**Chapter Two**

As he neared the intersection of Fifth and Main, Shadi realized that he needed one crucial component in order to have his so-called 'adventure'. He needed gas. As in, right now.

"Crap." Shadi cursed as his engine sputtered, gasped, and eventually went dead. It figured that he had to have the suckiest car in the history of the known world, in which the needle stayed right at half a tank the entire time. This was always the case; his car would go dead, and then he'd realize that he needed to get gas. He sighed and opened the door, exiting his car on the almost deserted street. Of course, no one with half a mind would be out here at this ungodly hour. No one except Shadi.

He looked up the road.

He looked down the road.

He checked his watch.

He repeated the process.

Shadi sighed, opening the hood of his car and pretending to know what he was doing. He stared down at the gadgets and do-hickies and whachamacallits, all of which looked increasingly similar. And scorching, as he soon found out.

"Oww! Son of a…" Shadi jerked his hand back and put his finger in his mouth, pouting a little as he did. "Stupid car." He added, kicking the wheel as he did so. He gave a satisfied smirk which turned into an eye twitch as he heard the inescapable sound of a deflating tire. He stood there for a full ten minutes before sighing, turning around to stare at the various shops and flickering lights of the small town of Domino.

"Oh Ra." He frowned. "_The world_." It didn't come as a shock to him when his voice came out as a terrified whisper. Shadi didn't work well in social circumstances; living most of his life as part of a secret Egyptian cult did not prepare him very well for life outside of said cult. He didn't have good people skills. In fact, he didn't have any people skills. Deciding that there was nothing he could do, Shadi sat down on the curb of the small street, putting his head in his hands and waited for somebody to stop.

Three hours later, Shadi contemplated suicide.

An hour after that, Shadi noticed that he was sitting across the street from a twenty-four hour garage, the occupants of which were laughing at him through the window.

Shadi _really_ hated people.

The laughter didn't cease, even as Shadi walked through the door, kicking it shut behind him. "How may we help you?" One of the men snickered, elbowing his co-worker in the side to get him to shut up. Shadi used his best Shadi-style glare at the two men, both of which didn't seem impressed.

"My car has a flat tire." He said through gritted teeth. "And no fuel." The men cracked up again and Shadi's eye twitched. If this had been Egypt, he'd have them in chains right now and firing up an attack from the Koumori Dragon, or maybe Judge Man.

Yes, Shadi decided. It definitely would have been Judge Man.

(**A/N**)

So…yeah. I don't think Shadi's enjoying his adventure, do you?

Peace.


End file.
